Rosas Rojas
by hitomiko-chan
Summary: Ino pasa un día aburrido en la florería y de pronto la persona que menos espera entra a la tienda a comprar rosas rojas, dejandole la duda de para quién serían las flores.


Naruto no me pertenece.

Aqui esta otro NejiIno, porque veo que hay varias personas que les gusta esta pareja y la verdad a mi también comienza a gustarme bastante xD.

Ese día, como hacia en sus demás momentos libres, Ino se encontraba cuidando la floreria de su familia. No había muchos clientes, por lo que se encontraba bastante aburrida hasta que logró divisar a alguien en la puerta, alguien que parecía algo indeciso acerca de entrar. Con curiosidad, se acercó lentamente a la puerta, solo para llevarse la sorpresa de que la persona frente a ella era nada ás y nada menos que el gran genio Neji Hyuuga. El ojiblanco nunca le pareció el tipo de chico que iría a comprar flores para alguien, algo que la intigaba aún más. Si no había ido para eso ¿entonces que era lo que lo había llevado ahi?

No era un secreto que su amor por Sasuke habia quedado en el pasado, y que toda su atencion estaba centrada ahora en el Hyuuga, pero no creyó que a Neji le importara. Él sabía de antemano como solía actuar ella con la persona que le atraía apenas estaba a su vista, y aunque había cambiado bastante durante ese tiempo siempre existia la posibilidad de que se dejara llevar como lo hubiera hecho antes. Seguía la rubia con sus pensamientos cuando una terrible idea acudió a su mente. Si Neji estaba ahi para comprar flores, seguramente serían para alguien, para una chica que le interesara. Eso era algo que no podría soportar, no quería perder también a Neji y menos con una chica cualquiera, aunque reconocía que tampoco ella tenía muchas oportunidades ya que no lo veía con tanta frecuencia como hubiera deseado.

Tan ensimismada se encontraba que no había notado que Neji finalmente había entrado al local y se encontraba esperando junto al mostrador, claramente impaciente.

-Ino ¿crees que puedas atenderme hoy? No tengo mucho tiempo y creo haber esperado suficiente- dijo Neji, con un tono bastante más amable de lo usual

-Cla-claro ¿que es lo que deseas?- le respondió la rubia, bastante avergonzada por haberse quedado perdida frente al Hyuuga

-Rosas- dijo el ojiblanco sin pensarlo dos veces- que sean rojas-

Ino se apresuró a juntar un ramillete de esas flores y despues de envolverlo rápidamente, se lo entrego al otro, quien pagó y salió de la tienda sin siquiera despedirse de la chica, quien no pudo hacer más que dejarse caer pesadamente en la silla que tenia detras.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El resto del día pasó lentamente, sin mucho trabajo al igual que la mañana. Siendo improbable que en ese momento llegaran clientes, Ino decidió cerrar el local y dar un paseo por la aldea. No le caería mal un poco de aire y una caminata corta sin una dirección en la cual seguir.

Se encontraba apenas saliendo cuando notó una sombra a su lado. Alzó la mirada y se encontró frente a frente con el ojiblanco, quien aun llevaba el ramillete en la mano. Por un momento se pregunto si se habría quedado ahi esperando desde el momento en que le vendio las flores, para pasar a preguntarse cual era el motivo por el cual el Hyuuga se encontraba ahi.

Sin decir una palabra, Neji se acercó a Ino, entregandole las flores mientras la chica solo lo miraba confusa.

-Las flores, son para ti- dijo Neji mirando a la rubia con su no muy expresiva mirada. Ino, sin saber que hacer ante esto, tomó las flores y se quedó en silencio.

Al no ser esa la reacción que esperaba por parte de la chica, Neji se decidió a dar otro paso antes de retirarse. Se acercó a la chica y unió sus labios con los de ella en un corto beso. Sonrió con cierto aire de satisfacción y camino alejandose de la rubia, quien lo miraba irse con una sonrisa algo tonta en su rostro.

Neji le había hecho un regalo y mejor aún, la había besado, algo que solo habia sucedido en sus sueños. Miró las rosas sin poder quitar esa sonrisa. Mañana iría a buscar a Neji sin falta para decirle que correspondia sus sentimientos.


End file.
